


Omovember day one: In a formal situation

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, graduation ceremonies, non-sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Day one of Omovember. I will probably not do all the days. They will all be about Les Amis.Combeferre is desperate to pee at his high school graduation. Based almost entirely on personal experience of mine.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis omo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 3





	Omovember day one: In a formal situation

Combeferre stood among his classmates as they waited for it to be time for the graduation ceremony to begin. He talked to his friends, joyfully and a little sadly, too. He was dressed in his best clothes, and he had made sure his graduation robe was perfect and unwrinkled. He had to pee slightly and had the fleeting thought that perhaps he shouldn't have had so much tea at breakfast. But he couldn't leave for the bathroom now! His friend was moving halfway across the country after the ceremony, and he wanted to spend every last moment he could with him. Sure, they could call and text, but it wasn't the same. And, if he did go to the bathroom, what if he missed something important the teachers had to say? No, he could hold it. He only had to go a bit, and his school wasn't that large, so the ceremony shouldn't be unbearably long. 

The time went by fast, and soon they were being lined up in alphabetical order. They walked solemnly into the auditorium and took their seats. Combeferre listened with interest to the various speeches from the principal, the guidance counselor, and the valedictorian. By the time they started calling names, his need had grown, but it still wasn't great cause for concern. His name was called fairly early, being near the beginning of the alphabet. He got up and walked across the stage without too much trouble. 

But by the time they got to the middle of the alphabet, things were getting rather bad. Combeferre pressed his thighs together. The pressure just kept growing and growing. His bladder felt hard and tight. 

By the time they got to the Rs, he had to resist the urge to hold himself. He had long since stopped paying attention to the ceremony. He started to worry. What if he wet himself? They weren't allowed to leave their spot during the ceremony. That had been made clear. His bladder throbbed and pulsed. He shifted slightly in his seat, hoping he wasn't attracting attention. 

Finally, the principal made his closing statement, and it was time to walk out of the hall. Could he even stand up without disaster? He'd have to. He managed to stand up and walked with small, stiff strides out into the hall. The hall was crowded with overenthusiastic graduates and their families. Combeferre tried to head toward the bathroom, but kept getting jostled. He had to watch out to avoid bumping into anyone. 

Suddenly, he saw his two younger friends, 10th graders Courfeyrac and Enjolras, in the crowd. Courfeyrac ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations!" He shouted. Combeferre stepped back a little, startled, and felt a spurt of pee leak into his underwear. Courfeyrac continued talking. "Your whole family's here! And you're going to have the best graduation party ever! How do you feel? Any different?" 

Enjolras frowned. "Are you alright? You look uncomfortable. Are you feeling sick?" 

Combeferre held up a hand to get them both to be quiet, and said quietly "I'm fine. I just really need to use the restroom." 

"Oh!" Courfeyrac said. "Go, then". 

Combeferre turned and began fighting his way through the crowd again. Unfortunately, when he got there, there was a line. He stood at the back of it, shifting from foot to foot. He felt another leak wet his underwear and crossed his legs tightly for a moment. The man in front of him looked back. "You can skip me in line." He said. 

"Are you sure?" Combeferre asked. 

The man nodded. "You look like you're bursting." 

"Thanks!" Combeferre said, moving in front of the man. 

He made it, just in time. 

When he returned to his friends, Courfeyrac asked "Are you ready to go have a party now?" 

Combeferre nodded, grinning. "I sure am!"


End file.
